


[podfic] Defining Theories

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Bonding, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Pre-Slash, handwaved scientific explanations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Ronon has to get his information from somewhere. Why not Rodney?
Relationships: Ronon Dex/Rodney McKay
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] Defining Theories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Defining Theories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557565) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green). 



****

**Title:** [Defining Theories](http://archiveofourown.org/works/557565)

**Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Green/profile)[**Green**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Green/)

 **Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

 **Pairing:** Ronon Dex/Rodney McKay 

**Length:** 00:05:49

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/19%20\(SGA\)%20_Defining%20Theories_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
